Their Final Stand
by Brian1
Summary: R.P.D. officers Nicholas Cruz, Eve Dawson, David Johnson, and Amy Thompson's separate stories of survival following the events in "One Last Stand". (Completed) *Rate and Review*
1. Author's Note for "Their Final Stand"

Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Originally I had "Endless Sonata" and "Will To Live" as two seperate stories, but since they both are kind of short, I decided to delete the original copies and combine the two stories as one. Also, I hope it'll do better this time and get some reviews, unlike the last time when nobody really reviewed it, heh heh.  
  
Since they both are combined into one story kind of, I've renamed the whole thing "Their Final Stand".  
  
As of April 20th, I've completed "Eighteen Bullets", which is probably going to be the final chapter to this series. As with the others, I've combined this with the other two to create a sort of R.P.D. series. Also, I deleted "During The Chaos" and added it here as the Epilogue instead.  
  
As of April 27th, I've decided to move "Rookie Mistake" into this series, making it the first chapter, since it was written after "One Last Stand".  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy the three stories!  
  
  
  
-Brian  
  
  
  
Oh yes, and some background on the R.P.D. series!  
  
The first story in the series was "One Last Stand", which featured John Hopkins as your average police officer who tries to hold his own against overwhelming odds during the R.P.D.'s first battle against the zombies...   
  
-The rest of the stories are all rounded up together in "Their Final Stand"...-  
  
The second story in the series was "Rookie Mistake", which featured Nicholas Cruz as an excited rookie police officer who comes to the city in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and meets the worse thing you could possible meet...  
  
The third story in the series was "Endless Sonata", which featured Eve Dawson as a cocky female R.P.D. police officer who is also the partner of John Hopkins, the protagonist of "One Last Stand". She must protect a teenage girl named Mary as they try to stand up against quite a few zombies...  
  
The fourth story in the series was "Will To Live", which featured David Johnson as a young R.P.D. cop who is trying to survive with his fellow R.P.D. cops in the R.P.D. building, which is currently surrounded by zombies as well as a new breed of evil...  
  
The fifth story in the series was "Eighteen Bullets", which featured Amy Thompson as a rookie cop who has to protect a small boy named Richie as they, like Eve and Mary tried to, attempt to get back to the police station...  
  
The sixth story in the series was "Epilogue", which features Jill, Brad, Sherry, and the Nemesis, before Leon and Claire entered the city... 


	2. Rookie Mistake: Nicholas Cruz

Author's Note: The second fanfic in the "Their Final Stand" series...  
  
Nicholas Cruz makes the mistake of getting in someone's way. The second fanfic in my Resident Evil series of RPD officers...  
  
  
  
-Their Final Stand-  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
  
-Rookie Mistake-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for violent situations.  
  
  
  
-September 27, 1998-  
-Raccoon City-  
-An hour before the RPD police officers fight against the zombies-  
  
  
  
Nicholas Cruz couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
For him, the only monsters that he thought existed in this world were murderers and various other types of scum who made the streets a dangerous place to be around.  
  
Until now of course.  
  
That was because right in front of his eyes, a zombie was slowly lurching towards him, it's arms outstretched, with a hunger look in it's eye...  
  
  
  
-Begin Flashback-  
  
  
  
Just a week ago Nicholas Cruz had been recruited straight out of the police academy by the RPD. He was so happy that he was going to be able to make a difference in people's lives and make sure the scum of the streets were locked away. The best part of it was that he was requested to start at the Raccoon City Police Department as soon as possible, since they needed as many officers as they could get. He quickly tied up any loose ends, said goodbye to his fellow trainees, and starting preparing for his new life as a police officer.  
  
He had always dreamed of this day. To be recruited into a well respected precinct. To be able to serve and protect. To be a great officer that would never get afraid in any situation, and that would never make stupid mistakes again.  
  
After just six days he was already anxiously driving in his car, decked out in standard RPD uniform, and wanting to go straight to the police station as soon as he could. Once he got there, he was greeted by Chief Brian Irons, who to Nicholas, seemed strange. He noticed that his Chief looked awfully angry for his some reason, but he decided not to ask, thinking it would be very rude of him to do so, especially on the first day of the job.  
  
He was assigned a simple, rookie-level assignment by the chief, and that was to patrol 3rd and 4th street. There had been recent reports of a shady figure roaming about the area. Since all of his other more experienced officers were preoccupied with various other assignments, the chief had decided to give the assignment to Nicolas.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to the task...?" Chief Irons said, while smirking in an odd way, "It's a long drive to 3rd and 4th Street, and you're not exactly familiar with the layout of the city...maybe I should assign the job to someone else perhaps...?"  
  
"No sir, I am quite ready to handle this situation as efficiently as I can." Nicholas had said, feeling uneasy at the smirk on his chief's face.  
  
"Good...good..." Chief Irons said as he continued to smirk at Nicholas, "Well, get going now, your new RPD police car is in the parking lot. The license plate is 124IRB02. Oh yes, and here's your keys...heh..."  
  
"Thank you, sir..." Nicholas said, as he got his keys and proceeded to the parking lot, thankful to get away from his new Chief, who was acting very odd.  
  
Nicholas hurried to his new police car, admired it for a bit, the proceeded to 3rd Street.  
  
He disembarked from his car and checked the trunk for his equipment. Since this was suppose to be a simple patrol, he only picked up his standard issue handgun and a case of bullets, just to be on the safe side. He decided not to go "rambo" by stocking up on more heavier weapons and ammo like the shotgun and shells that he noticed in there, tucked neatly in the back.  
  
Besides, it's not like he would come across anyone or anything that couldn't be taken down with 1-2 bullets...  
  
  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
  
  
"Don't move! Freeze!" said Nicholas, as he pointed his handgun at the zombie.  
  
"Don't move, dammit!" he repeated, hoping that it would stop.  
  
"Ah..arg...ah...argg...gah..." grunted the zombie, still lurching towards Nicholas.  
  
Nicholas, faced with no options, fired a bullet at it's chest.  
  
It was taken back a bit, but recovered from the force of the bullet and kept coming.  
  
He fired again, again in the chest.  
  
Once again the creature was taken back a bit, but again, it recovered and kept coming.  
  
He frustratingly fired two more shots, one that penetrated it's stomach and heart.  
  
It still kept moving though.  
  
He looked at the creature in complete shock. He had fired four perfect shots that would've stopped anyone.   
  
"What the hell are you? Why aren't you down yet?!" he screamed at the monster as it was going towards him.  
  
"Dammit! My handgun is no good against this...thing!" he said aloud. "I need to get back to the car and get the shotgun and shells!" he said aloud once again, guessing that the zombie couldn't understand a word he was saying.  
  
He ditched the zombie and ran back to this car, getting the shotgun and shells, and tried to radio for back up.  
  
"Base, do you read me? Over!" Nicholas shouted.  
  
He heard nothing but silence on the other line.  
  
"RPD base, do you read me? Over!" Nicholas said, even louder.  
  
Once again, there was no reply, only silence.  
  
"RPD base...do you read me? Over..." he said, starting to sound desperate.  
  
The only thing heard was silence and bits of static.   
  
Nicholas Cruz had no idea that mostly all RPD officers had been ordered to fight against the zombies in their first ever battle against them. Nor did he know that Chief Brian Irons had managed to disrupt the police radio frequencies, which meant the RPD officers couldn't signal for more back up from outside of the city. They weren't even able to radio each other, which meant that Nicholas was unable to contact a single officer in the whole city.  
  
"I'm all alone..." Nicholas said quietly, holding the shotgun close while looking around himself.  
  
"I'll be safe as long as I'm in the car. Hopefully I can drive back to the station without any trouble..." he said as he stepped into his car, rolled up all the windows, and proceeded to drive back to the station.  
  
"There we go, all I have to do is report this to the Chief and he'll send more experienced officers to finish where I failed..." he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
All the sudden a huge humanoid figure, about 7 feet or taller, appeared right in front of the car's path. Nicholas hit the breaks hard, not exactly wanting to mess up an assignment AND accidently kill someone on his first day on the job.   
  
Once the car stopped moving, he looked out his windshield. The humanoid figure was wearing a trench coat but his face appeared to be twisted, however, Nicholas couldn't really get a good look at him.  
  
"I better ask him to move, I really need to get back to the station before any of those zombies can get me..." he said as he stepped out of his vehicle.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" asked Nicholas, "Could you get out of the way please?"  
  
The huge figure took a look at him.  
  
"Wha - omigod..." gasped Nicholas, as he got a good look at the creature himself. His faced was twisted and dead looking, and there were tentacles around his face and neck.   
  
"A zombie...!" yelled Nicholas he pulled the trigger on his shotgun and fired at it.   
  
The figure growled in pain as the shells hit it's chest. It growled and muttered the word "S.T.A.R.S." while looked at Nicholas, apparently angry at him. Very angry.  
  
Before Nicholas could even try to shoot again at it, the huge figure ran straight up to Nicholas with amazing speed and gave him a hard punch from it's left hand. It immediately knocked Nicholas violently into a brick wall, making him drop his shotgun a considerable length away from him.  
  
Nicholas tried getting up but he couldn't, as his bones and muscles ached with immense pain as he struggled just to move.  
He was starting to get even more scared when his life was flashing before his eyes, as he started remember things such as the first time he said he wanted to be a police officer. He didn't want to die at such a young age, especially since he didn't get to help all the people that he vowed to serve and protect.  
  
"S.T.A.R.S...." muttered the creature again, as it slowly picked up Nicholas with it's left hand.  
  
"What the..!? Let me go, dammit..!" he yelled, trying desperately to get free of the monster's powerful grasp.  
  
The creature swiftly put it's right hand in front of Nicholas' face and a tentacle spiked out of it, going straight through his head. Nicholas squirmed and spasmed as the tentatcle was firmly lodged into his head, then after a few seconds, his life ended before he even got the chance to find out what the hell just happened to him, as well as what was going on in the the whole city. The creature simply dropped the now-dead Nicholas on to the ground near his shotgun, and proceeded at walking speed towards the Racoon City Police Department, trying to find any and all S.T.A.R.S. members it could find.  
  
The creature, which Jill Valentine would soon come to know as "Nemesis" on September 28th, 1998, had just killed it's very first victim in Raccoon City. Nicholas Cruz wasn't a S.T.A.R.S. member, only a rookie cop who made the mistake of getting in the Nemesis' way.  
  
  
  
-The End- 


	3. Endless Sonata: Eve Dawson

Author's Note: This is the third fanfic in my series of Resident Evil 3 fan fics which detail the zombies overwhelming Raccoon City and it's police force on September 27, 1998.   
  
  
  
-Their Final Stand-  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
-Endless Sonata-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for gore, violence, and drug content (smoking).  
  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
  
  
Chief Brian Irons smiled a twisted smile as he received reports of immense casualties during the first attack against the zombies. Nearly two-thirds of his officers had been either reported dead, missing in action, or still on patrol duty in areas where the zombies had not yet reached. His plans of sabotaging the R.P.D. from within were working perfectly. He felt proud of himself, as he had also managed to somehow scramble the radio system so that nobody could call for backup outside of the city, or to each other for that matter.  
  
He grinned happily as he read through a few names, noticing people such as John Hopkins and Nicholas Cruz, two people which had shown suspicion towards his actions, were reported dead. However, his smile faded a bit as he noticed that Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers, the two last remaining S.T.A.R.S. team members, were not on the list. He knew Brad Vickers was too scared to report what had happened in the Spencer Mansion, so he didn't worry about him as much as he worried about Jill Valentine. She was telling all *his* R.P.D. officers what had happened to her and her fellow S.T.A.R.S team members in the Spencer Mansion. Acting quickly, he "concluded" that she was under extreme stress and suspended her from active duty until further notice. After that, she quit the S.T.A.R.S team and decided to stay in Raccoon City a bit longer before she would leave to go with Chris to Europe.   
  
Chief Irons could not shake the feeling that somehow, some way, Jill Valentine would ruin his plans for Raccoon City.  
  
However, he realized that Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers would be taken care of. After reading what had happened to Nicholas Cruz, a rookie police officer who Chief Brian Irons himself sent Nicholas to his doom, he figured that the "Nemesis" was no doubt dispatched by Umbrella to take care of the S.T.A.R.S team members.  
  
He just remembered that he had sent Eve Dawson four hours ago to patrol the streets of the east side of Raccoon City. He had sent her partner less, just like with Nicholas Cruz, and as an added bonus, pissed off. His smile started to return as he thought about how he had sent yet another unsuspecting police officer to a lonely death.  
  
His smile grew twistedly happy again, as he reread what happened to Nicholas Cruz, specifically the cause of his death, which was impalement through the head...  
  
  
  
-September 27, 1998-  
-Raccoon City-  
-An hour after the first battle against the zombies, in an area with only a few zombies in it at the moment-  
  
  
  
"Sigh...the damn radio still isn't working." sighed Eve Dawson, as she took out a cigarette from her pocket.  
  
She put it into her mouth, paused for a few seconds, and then took it back out a second later, looking at it with disgust.  
  
"I really should stop smoking so damn much...after all, all those commercials these days are saying that smoking is the leading cause of death these days..." she said, putting the cigarette back into her pocket, "Too bad it's such a great stress reliever though...heh heh..."  
  
Eve Dawson had been assigned to this area of the city to patrol, hoping to find one of the cannibal suspects that had been killing and eating people. Chief Brian Irons had assigned her there 4 hours ago, saying that she should be on the look out, and that if she saw anything out of the ordinary, she would go after it. She had asked for a partner on this case, since John Hopkins, her partner, had been assigned to another part of the city to patrol. He denied that request, instead telling asking her if she was too weak to do the assignment. She took offense to that, and stormed out of the office, partner less and pissed.  
  
"I wonder why the radio isn't working. I haven't heard from the station for a few hours now, and I can't seem to find any cop cars around either...." she said, squinting her eyes as she tried to see any sign of life in the streets while she was driving, "Damn, it's like the streets are dead or something..."  
  
"Sigh...I can't believe Eric dumped me today...I mean, I tried to make it work...but he should've understood that my job is my first priority...sigh." she said, not particularly to anyone.  
  
"Ah well, I'll just go get a drink with John, especially since the poor guy is all alone while his family is vacationing in California." she said with a grin. Eve Dawson and John Hopkins were good friends since their high school years, and had luckily for Eve, remained that way, as they were still together, as partners in the Raccoon City Police Force. He was one of the reasons why she had decided to enter the police force, the other being a need to serve and protect.   
  
It was a crushing blow to Eve when John met Alice, but she never let herself tell him that, preferring to let him be happy instead. She never wanted to be like those girls who would reveal their hidden feelings after the guy that they loved found someone else. She wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. John never noticed that Eve liked him very much, however, he remained close to Eve, confiding to her when he needed advice and just someone to talk to; he even made her the godmother to his daughter.   
  
Many lonely nights were spent wished that John were more then just her partner and best friend. Much more then just that...   
  
"Mmmmm...I can't wait to see John. He'll take away the hurt from my latest messed up relationship, just like always..." she said, as a small smile appeared on her lips.   
  
She kept on driving around the area she was assigned to by Chief Brian Irons, who she noticed was acting quite peculiar the past few weeks. Nevertheless, she didn't pay too much attention to that small oddity. She started getting bored and tried picturing what life would be like if she and John were more then just friends, when suddenly she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What the hell...?" said Eve, as she noticed a large trench coat-wearing figure running into an alley.  
  
"He doesn't fit the descriptions of the cannibal suspect I was sent out to patrol for, but still...that guy is about 7 feet tall and wearing a black trench coat...heh, if that doesn't just scream the words "follow him, he may be linked to the other crimes", then I don't know what would!" she said to herself as she parked her car, took out her Berretta and an extra clip, and proceeded to follow after the strange figure.  
  
"Where the hell did it go?" she said, thinking that she should've caught up with the large figure by now.  
  
"Help!! Somebody please help!" screamed a terrified voice through a window.  
  
"What the..? Dammit, someone's in trouble!" she said, running to the source of the voice, completely forgetting about the large trench-coated figure, who was code named "Nemesis" and was currently stalking S.T.A.R.S. member Brad Vickers throughout the streets of Raccoon City...  
  
"Damn damn damn...whatever was screaming for help better not hurt by the time I get there, or else..." Eve thought to herself, as she was not about fail her duty at serving and protecting.  
  
She soon came to the source of the screams, which was an apartment building. "Where are you? Are you okay?" she shouted, hoping to get a reply.   
  
"Please help! There's a monster here! Please...please help!" screamed what sounded like a teenage girl.  
  
"I'm coming! Just hold on!" she said, thinking that the "monster" was nothing more then some sick freak in a costume.  
  
She ran up the stairs swiftly, yelling every so often, hoping that the girl would yell out so that she could follow the voice. Eve reached the apartment, number 7B, and busted the door down after shooting the doorknob off.  
  
"I'm here! Don't worry, everything will be fine!" shouted Eve, as she loaded her Beretta.  
  
Eve didn't even have a chance to take another step into the room before the teenage girl had ran up to Eve and hid behind her, pointing her finger at the direction from which she came from.  
  
"Please...we have to get out...the monster is coming!" screamed the teenage girl.  
  
"First I have to subdue whatever the hell was chasing you, okay? Wait here..." said Eve, trying to calm down the apparently 14 year old teenage girl.  
  
"No! It's a monster...it won't be stopped by a simple gun...!" screamed the now hysterical girl.  
  
"Don't worry..." Eve said reassuringly as she pointed to her badge, "I'm a cop...everything will be fine, okay?"  
  
"Grahhh...rahhh...." groaned a hideous voice in the next room.  
  
"What was that...?" Eve asked, shuddering slightly, "Heh, since I'm the cop here, I'll just have to check..."  
  
She held her gun tightly as she walked to the next room, only to find a grisly scene as she saw a zombie eating away at a small brown haired boy's body.  
  
"What the f--" she said, only to be interrupted by the zombie as it noticed her presence, as it had stopped eating it's relatively small meal.  
  
It slowly turned it's bloody and gray skinned head towards Eve, and looked at her with empty eyes. It stood up slowly while convulsing a bit, before lurching towards her, arms outstretched and mouth open, revealing bloody teeth and bits of some type of dark red meat still there. She backed away slowly, unsure of how to handle the situation. Eve realized that this must've been the cannibal that had been attacking people all over the city, seeing as how it fit the description a hysterical girl had made a week ago. She had seen zombie flicks before, but she didn't know if she should do what they did in the movies, since of course, horror movies were not real and only came from the imagination.   
  
However, this zombie was quite real and it was getting quite close as well. She kept backing up while aiming, hoping to hit the zombie straight in the head.  
  
*Bam! * *Bam! * *Bam! *  
  
And down went the zombie, as the bullets entered its brain and ceased all bodily functions for a second time in its life.  
  
"What the hell was that...?" said Eve as she studied the zombie that was now laying on the ground, twitching still, "Good thing I have such great aim..."  
  
Eve went back to the room to find the girl she had just saved, only to find her in a corner, sobbing her eyes out.  
  
Eve instantly understood why. "They both have brown hair...she's the older one, and he was the younger one..." she thought to herself.  
  
"You gonna be okay...?" asked Eve, as she bent down to the girl's level.   
  
"I...I guess so..." the girl said, as she slowly got up and wiped her tears away, "He always looked up to me...I promised him I'd always protect him...you know...? I broke my promise...because he's...he's..."   
  
"Try not to think about it...at least he didn't...well...at least he wasn't all alone..." said Eve, trying her best to calm down the girl.  
  
"What's your name by the way?" asked Eve, as she checked over her gun and her ammo count.  
  
"My name is Mary...Mary Richards..." she said quietly. "What's yours...?"  
  
"Eve Dawson, Raccoon City Police Officer, at your service." replied Eve with a smirk, "Uh...Mary? What was that...thing...?"  
  
"It was my neighbor. He...he said he wasn't feeling so good. He had been attacked and bitten by one of those "cannibals" that have been in the newspaper lately...but he managed to escape before it did any more damage. I...he wasn't feeling good... I let him in because he was feeling sick and....and...." mumbled Mary, as she was on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Ah...shhh.... don't worry...okay...? Now...let's try to find a way out of this place and back to the police station..." said Eve as she put her arm around Mary to comfort her.  
  
"Okay...Eve..." she said in an almost-whisper, as they both starting walking out of the apartment.  
  
"Rargh...ragh!" groaned many inhuman voices on the bottom floor of the apartment complex.  
  
"Dammit! There are more of those monsters?" cursed Eve, as she looked downstairs, to see many zombies lurching around, attempting to walk up the stairs, trying to find a new meal.   
  
"We have to get back to the apartment and barricade it, okay?" said Eve, sighing in discontent at her bad day turning extremely worse. "We're too far away from my car and I don't think I can take down all those zombies with only 23 bullets left..."  
  
"Okay, I think...I think the phones are still up...you could try calling for backup...?" suggested Mary.  
  
"Smart girl..." she said as they both ran back to the apartment.  
  
  
  
-Meanwhile, in another part of the city close by to Mary's apartment complex-  
  
  
  
"Mikhail! We're being outnumbered! There are way too many of those zombies!" yelled Carlos, as he tightened on his grip on his machine gun, shooting as many of the vile monsters as he could.  
  
"Dammit! Keep on fighting! We must rescue the civilians!" Mikhail shouted back, as he threw another grenade into the horde of zombies.  
  
"The odds are against us Mikhail! We have to retreat!" yelled Carlos, as he started running towards the train station.  
  
"You're right, but on the way we must rescue anyone we can...these zombies killed my men, dammit...I will get my revenge..." grumbled Mikhail as he followed Carlos back to the station.  
  
The zombies grumbled and moan, hungry for another meal, so they started headed east, which was unluckily where the apartment complex was situated, where Eve and Mary were staying...  
  
  
  
-Back at the apartment complex-  
  
  
  
"Dammit! They aren't picking up at the station..." said Eve as she slammed the phone back on it's base, frustrated that no one was picking up the damned phone when there were over 100 or so officers.  
  
Of course, she had no idea that nearly two-thirds of RPD's cops, along with her partner John Hopkins, were killed during the first battle against the zombies just an hour ago, and that the rest of the surviving cops were trying their best to barricade the police station against a zombie attack.  
  
Eve sighed and took out the cigarette she still had in her pocket, put it in her mouth, and lighted it up, needing the stress-relieving nicotine badly.   
  
"You know...smoking is bad for your health..." said Mary quietly, as she tried not to look at the now covered bodies of her little brother and her neighbor-turned-monster.  
  
"Yeah, well we're stuck in an apartment building, with monsters all over the first floor, and stuck with only 23 bullets left," said Eve through puffs of smoke, "I may be a good shot, but I don't think I can get a headshot on every single monster down there...plus...there's at least more then 30 there..."  
  
"Not 23 bullets...I think...I think daddy has a shotgun around here...he used to be part of the R.P.D. but retired last July...he was called by the RPD a few hours ago and said he had to help them with some business...." Mary said quietly, "I think it's in his room, I'll go get it..."  
  
"Excellent! You go do that while I try to think about how we'll use that and a puny little pistol to get through a horde of zombies..." said Eve, as she tried to joke around a little.  
  
Mary simply stared blankly Eve and went to go get the gun.   
  
"Err...I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes...I think I scared the poor girl." sighed Eve as kept on smoking, thanking the cigarette for it's stress relieving capabilities.  
  
  
  
-At the train station-  
  
  
  
"We've lost nearly everyone..." said Carlos quietly.  
  
"It's those goddamned zombies...they killed all my men...if only I had more guns..." Mikhail said as put his hand around his wound, "Goddamned zombies..."  
  
"There's only you, me, and Nicholai left...and we're running dangerously low on ammo. You still have a few grenades and your sub-machine gun, I have my pistol with 15 bullets left and my sub-machine gun, and Nicholai has his pistol and 4 clips left. I don't think we're going to last much longer...." said Carlos sadly.  
  
"We should go to where those pathetic RPD officers had tried to fight those zombies. They probably have a lot of guns and ammo still there amongst the bodies," said Nicholai coldly, as he leaned against the train door, "We also have to find a way to get this train to start. It'll cover a lot more ground in a faster amount of time."  
  
Carlos was shocked at the coldness in Nicholai's voice, but decided not to say anything about it, thinking it might be his way of coping with all their fellow teammates dead.  
  
  
  
-Back at the apartment complex-  
  
  
  
"Good good good..." said Eve excitedly, as she inspected the shotgun, "Standard RPD issue shotgun...7 shell capacity...ooh, and you have 2 boxes of shells...that's about 21 shells all together. Ooh, and your father managed to keep 2 pistol clips in his closet too...heh heh, maybe we stand a fighting chance now..."  
  
Mary nodded in agreement. It looked like they both just might get out of the god forsaken apartment complex they've been trapped in for the last hour.  
  
"Wait...Mary...?" asked Eve.  
  
"What is it, Eve?" she replied back quietly.  
  
"If you had a shotgun all this time...why didn't you use it...?"  
  
"...I was scared...I wasn't thinking....." she said, looking down sadly.  
  
Eve nodded and understood. It's not everyday that your neighbor turns into a monster and starts eating away at your kid brother...  
  
Eve gave the shotgun and shells to Mary, since Mary was taught how to fire one by her police veteran dad, while Eve kept her pistol and her 4 pistol clips too.  
  
"Ready to get the hell out of here?" said a smirking Eve, as she flicked her cigarette out the window.  
  
Mary nodded and smiled a little, her eyes still showing sadness from what had happened though.  
  
They both got out slowly, holding their respective fire arms close, just in case something managed to pop out of nowhere.  
They started the descent downstairs, finally coming to the first floor. They each shot the monsters skillfully, downing one zombie every 5 seconds. They slowly started clearing a path for them to cross through.  
  
*bam*   
  
Another zombie received a head shot by Eve.  
  
*bam* *bam*  
  
And yet another zombie fell, most of its chest blown off by the shotgun that Mary was surprisingly skillful with.  
  
"We're almost there!" said Eve, as they both started to make a dash towards the car.  
  
"What the...?!" Eve said in shock, as she saw two huge green reptilian creatures on top of her car, almost as if they knew she would be there.  
  
"More monsters...?" said Mary, gripping the shotgun tightly.  
  
"Fire at 'em!" yelled Eve as she started firing with her pistol, hoping the two reptilian creatures were going to be taken down easily by headshots.  
  
If Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, or Rebecca Chambers had been there at the time, they would've identified the huge reptilian creatures as "Hunters".  
  
*bam* *bam* *bam*  
  
The two creatures, with remarkable speed, avoided the shots from Eve's pistol and Mary's shotgun, and started circling the two women.  
  
"What do we we do...? They're to fast to fire at..." whispered Mary as she was back to back with Eve.  
  
"I don't know..." said a gloomy Eve, "Try to get to the car any way possible..."  
  
"Okay..." said Mary, as she started firing at the huge reptiles once again.  
  
*bam* *bam* *bam*  
  
They still were too fast for Mary to fire at, and she was starting to run dangerously low on ammo.  
  
"Maybe we should- ah!!" screamed Mary as she was jumped by the huge reptile and sent back a considerable distance from her shotgun and Eve.   
  
"Mary!!!" shouted Eve as she started firing at the huge reptile that was clawing away at Mary with incredible fury.  
  
"I'll save y--ahhhhhh!" screamed at Eve as the other huge reptile put it's huge claw right through her back, crushing vital organs like her lungs and her spinal cord, with blood and flesh being sprayed out of her chest everywhere.  
  
Eve fell limp to the ground in her own pool of blood as she watched helplessly as Mary was screaming, trying desperately to shield herself from the huge reptile's claws, which were slashing away huge chunks of meat and bone from her arms and body.  
  
Eve tried to move but she was paralyzed...the claw that ripped through her spinal cord and through her chest. She started breathing her last breaths as she slowly started accepting the fact that she was dying. She was filled with regret, not letting John ever know her true feelings she had for him. She wished that she had told John that she loved him...maybe that way things would've been different. She wouldn't be dying, for one thing, all alone, with a person she's only known for a short amount of time. She had no idea that John had died hours ago in the first battle against the zombies, though...  
  
Her vision soon went, replaced by a blanket of darkness, but she could still hear Mary's screams as the Hunters ripped her to shreds...  
  
The last thing Eve heard before she had succumbed to her mortal wounds were Mary's desperate cries of help...  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
I wrote this around two months ago and thought it needed a revamp. Also, the original ending sequence didn't make any sense at all, so I changed it. 


	4. Will To Live: David Johnson

Author's Note: This is the fourth fan fic in my series of Resident Evil 3 fan fics which detail the zombies overwhelming Raccoon City and it's police force on September 27, 1998.  
  
  
  
-Their Final Stand-  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
-Will To Live-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for gore, violence, and language.  
  
  
  
Note: This is being written in David's point of view, instead of the third person omniscient. I felt like doing something new with the series, so I wanted to do it in point of view form.  
  
  
-Raccoon City Police Station-  
-September 27, 1998-  
-10:00 PM-  
-Conference Room-  
  
  
  
I try to hold my shotgun steadily as we all sit around the conference room, trying to think of a way to barricade the station and find a way out. All of us haven't gotten much sleep ever since the first battle against the zombies had gone so badly. Most of us either were not there at the time, or had managed to escape with little injury. I was one of the latter.  
  
I can still remember seeing John Hopkins being the last RPD officer still standing there...I tried telling him that the remaining officers were already trying to escape. He didn't hear me I guess...he must've been too preoccupied with all those zombies around. The poor guy...I guess he...didn't make it...   
  
How do I break the news to his family and Eve Dawson though? Assuming that I get out alive, Alice and his daughter will be immediately notified of what happened to him...I just hope...that I won't be too scared to tell exactly how their brave guy died...  
  
Eve...she'll take it extremely hard as well, seeing as how she loved her partner and best friend more then she would care to admit. Hell, whenever Eve would drag me to a bar and then get drunk, she would often tell me how much she wish she could get John and live happily ever after. It was really embarassing having to drive her home every night. Well, at least she was cute to look out. That was always a plus, heh heh...   
  
I wonder where she is right now...  
  
Shouldn't she have been back by now...?   
  
"David? Do you have any imput in to this meeting?" asked Tom suddenly, which interrupted my thoughts for a second.  
  
"Well...I say we try to find all those weapons and ammunition that were scattered around the station prior to the zombie's first attack against us?"   
  
"Good idea David..." said Tom, "Does anyone else have any ideas..?"  
  
Poor Tom. He sounded desperate for one of us to think of an amazing idea that would get us home free in a quick amount of time...   
  
  
  
-10:35 PM-  
-Main Hall-  
  
  
  
Oh yay.  
  
Jennifer, Mark, and I get to patrol the Main Hall for two long hours.  
  
The added bonus: the ever constant fear of the zombies and whatever else was out there, just behind the main door.  
  
What fun.  
  
Sigh...  
  
Well, at least I'm not doing it all by myself. It's nice having Jenifer and Mark around, even if they are constantly looking all over the hall, as if the zombies could crawl on the ceiling or something like that.  
  
Another relieving thing is that we're all packing heat in the form of S.T.A.R.S. standard shotguns that we "borrowed" from Barry Burton's gun collection in the S.T.A.R.S. office. I doubt that he'll miss them much, especially since he and his fellow S.T.A.R.S. members left so suddenly...  
  
It's been so damn hard trying to find all the ammo and weapons that were hidden, especially since a lot of people that hid the weapons and ammo are already dead...killed just like how John was...  
  
Heh...all of us, especially myself, can't believe that everything Jill Valentine said was true...  
  
They did fight zombies at that mansion...cause we're fighting them off right now...  
  
They did get betrayed by Mr. Wesker afterall I suppose...  
  
I wonder if...one of those "Tyrants" that Jill mentioned are walking the streets right now...? No...probably not. I mean, how could something as big as a "Tyrant" go unnoticed...?   
  
From what I heard, it took a rocket to blow up the damned thing...  
  
Heh...we had placed our only rocket launcher in a safe in one of the many rooms of the police station...   
  
The person who put it there was the only person who knew the lock combination as well as the room where he put it...  
  
Unforunately for us, he's dead. Killed right in front of my eyes at the first battle with the zombies...actually, it was more like eaten right in front of my eyes. Gah...  
  
  
  
-10:55 PM-  
-Main Hall-  
  
  
  
Uh oh, Looks like Jen is getting more paranoid. It's like she's certain that there's some type of zombie that can crawl on the side of the RPD building, go straight to the top of the roof, and crash through the sunroof.  
  
Riight.  
  
Mmm...Chief Brian Irons looked unbelievably calm during the conference meeting.  
  
It was kinda cryptic how the only thing he said was "Good luck...my fellow police officers..."  
  
I never liked that fat bastard. He's always so goddamn creepy and fat...and that hobby of his...taxidermy...that's just freaky...   
  
  
  
-11:30 PM-  
-Main Hall-  
  
  
  
I can't believe the zombies managed to break through the garage area. I heard that they had to seal off the area even though there was one more cop still inside...  
  
Those zombies...they're unbelievably strong and savage...I had no idea they could break though solid metal like that...  
  
Maybe it would be safe if I started acting a little more paranoid like Jen...?  
  
Mark looks like he's about to freak out. I can't blame him though...all of us have been getting tense...  
  
I wish I could go home....  
  
  
  
-12:30 AM-  
-Running The Way Towards the Library, in pursuit-  
  
  
  
Omigod...what the hell is that...it sure as hell wasn't a zombie....but much worse....  
  
It was pink and red...like the color of blood...it..it crashed through the sunroof all of the sudden... and attacked Mark then Jen....  
  
It jumped at Mark with this huge claw and ripped a hole in his stomach, making him fall to the ground...  
  
Jen tried to stop it by firing with her shotgun, but it only fazed the monster for a second...it then grabbed her head with it's huge long...tongue...my god...how could it be so big...then...it wrapped it's tongue around her head and....god....just...it took her head right off...then it started running towards the library...  
  
I..I was too afraid to do anything...I just stood there...how could I just stand there and watch two fellow officers...friends...get killed...  
  
I'm so sorry..Jen and Mark...I'm running right now after it with two other officers...we'll get that sonofabitch back...I'll get it back myself if I have to, for you and Mark...  
  
  
  
-12:35 AM-  
-The Library-  
  
  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Shit! It's running too fast for me to get...  
  
*Bam!*  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Goddammit, it looks like the other two can't get it either...  
  
It's just crawling around the floor....god, are these zombies able to evolve into these...?  
  
Shit, I got no time to think!   
  
*Bam!*  
  
"Fu--!" said one of the other officers, as I saw him got impaled by the zombie right before my eyes.  
  
Noo! I wasn't fast enough...!  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Go down you motherf--  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Yo-dammit! Not you two!  
  
"Shit...!" said the other officer, as I saw the monster jump right on top of him and started slashing him.  
  
Get the hell off him!  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Yes! I hit him!   
  
"Hiss.."   
  
It's still alive...?  
  
It's starting to come towards me! The other guy..he's still on the ground, he can't help me...dammit, I hope he gets the hell out of here though, he's bleeding and--  
  
What the..? It's not even limping!  
  
*Bam!* *Bam!*  
  
Get away from me!  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Trying to run...I have no where to hide...  
  
Screw you!   
  
*Bam!*  
  
I have the will to live, that's all I need...right...?  
  
*Bam!*  
  
It's still jumping and slashing about at me, trying to get me...!  
  
*Bam!*  
  
There, it's starting to limp-  
  
No! It's tongue is coming out! It's coming straight towards me!!   
  
It's tongue is latched around my head--  
  
Dear Jesu---no--!  
  
*CRACK*  
  
And down went David Johnson with a sickening crack as he joined his two friends, all victims of what the RPD would later name the "Licker", for it's ability to use it's tongue as a slashing as well as decapitating weapon.  
  
Sometimes, a will to live isn't enough to survive.  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
I wrote this along with Endless Sonata two months ago and decided it would need a revamp. 


	5. Eighteen Bullets: Amy Thompson

Author's Note: This is the fifth fanfic in my series of Resident Evil 3 fan fics which detail the zombies overwhelming Raccoon City and it's police force on September 27, 1998.   
  
" denote speech, ' denote thoughts  
  
  
  
-Their Final Stand-  
-Chapter Four-  
  
  
  
-Eighteen Bullets-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for gore and violence.  
  
  
  
-September 27, 1998-  
-Raccoon City-  
-Before the first battle against the zombies-  
  
  
  
Amy Thompson kept running, holding the hand of a young child she had found in an abandoned apartment building just over ten minutes ago. It was bitterly cold as the wind blew towards her direction, making her wish she had a free hand so she could zip up her standard issue Raccoon City police jacket.  
  
'Gotta keep going...' she thought to herself, as she mentally tried to count how much ammo she still had left.  
  
"Amy! I'm scared!" whimpered the small boy, who was named Richie.  
  
'Fifteen bullets...all I have is fifteen bullets...' she thought to herself frantically, as she looked at her eighteen bullet capacity Glock 17 with one hand, the other hand pulling the child with her, as they kept on running.  
  
"Amy, I'm getting so tired..." he cried, as he desperately tried to keep up with the young Raccoon City Police cop, "Can we rest, please...?"  
  
"No time to rest, sweetie..." she said, as she kept on running as fast as she could without him tripping on something, "We have to keep on moving..."  
  
"Why...?" he asked, as he started to pant between each word.  
  
"Because we'll be safer if we keep running..." she reasoned, as she gripped his small hand tightly.  
  
"But why...?" he asked again, obviously not satisfied with her answer.  
  
Amy turned her head around to glance at the young boy for a second, feeling sorry for him, yet feeling envious at the same time.  
  
'He has no idea what's been happening in Raccoon City...' she thought to herself grimly.  
  
  
  
-Flashback to ten minutes ago-  
  
  
  
"What could've done this...?' Amy said aloud, as she bent down to investigate the female body that was just laying in the middle of the street.  
  
Amy was a rookie cop, much like Leon S. Kennedy and Nicholas Cruz, and had just recently joined the police force at the tender age of 20, which made her the second youngest officer besides Rebecca Chambers, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team Medic. She had aspired to serve and protect, especially after having herself rescued by a police officer in her youth.  
  
At the moment, Amy couldn't understand why she was called out here. A woman had called the police stating someone was stalking them, so Chief Brian Irons had ordered her to investigate, despite her lack of experience in the field. However, all Amy found was a mutilated corpse that was wearing tattered and torn clothes caked with fresh and dry blood.  
  
"I better call the station to report in..." she thought aloud, as she headed back to her car and tried to call the station.  
  
"Station, do you read me? Over." she said, using the standard greeting call.  
  
However, all she could hear was intense static, as if something were jamming the radio signals. Frustrated, she slammed the receiver back and went back to investigating the body again, absently wondering where the person who had made the phone call had gone to.  
  
"Mommy!" cried out a small boy, who had been hiding behind a garbage disposal, "Mommy! What happened to you?"  
  
Amy looked around in confusion as the boy came closer, wondering where his mother was, until she sadly realized where she was when he stopped in front of the corpse.  
  
"Mommy..." the boy whimpered out, as he bent down near the female corpse, "Mommy...the guy that was following us is gone now...you can stop sleeping now..."  
  
Amy's eyes became moist as she tried to restrain her tears.   
  
'I'll get whoever did this...' she thought to herself as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"Lady...how come my mom isn't waking up?" asked the young boy, who was looking rather sad and confused himself.  
  
She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a weak smile. "She's...gone to a better place..."  
  
"You mean that place where daddy went last week?" he asked innocently.  
  
Amy cringed, because not only did he lose his mom, he had lost his dad as well. "Yes...just like where your daddy went..."  
  
"That's good...because now mommy won't be lonely anymore...and now she won't cry anymore..." he said with the same innocence.  
  
"Yeah...it's...good..." Amy replied, as she held his hand, trying to resist the urge to cry in front of him.  
  
"Hey lady? When will I get go with my mommy and daddy...?" he asked, sounding quite lonely without them.  
  
Amy shivered as she looked back into those five year old blue eyes.. 'He has no idea about what death means...'  
  
She gave him a weak smile once more as she stood up, still holding his hand. "We have to go now, okay-"  
  
"Richie. My name is Richie." he said beaming, as he gripped her hand as tightly as he could.  
  
"My name's Amy...nice to meet you, Richie..." she said with a small smile, "We have to go now...let's get back into the car..."  
  
"Mommy said I shouldn't drive with strangers..." replied Richie, who looked a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm a police officer..." replied Amy, as she flashed him her badge, "First day on the job, too..."  
  
"A police officer? Wow! Daddy, and mommy, and me use to watch TV shows with cops in them!" he in awe as he admired her badge.  
  
She smiled at him. "Come on, let's go-"  
  
All the sudden, something close to them began to move around, groaning in agony. "Raragh...raaagh...."  
  
Amy looked on in horror as she and Richie slowly backed away, shocked at seeing his mother stand up, stumbling a bit as its arms moved around rather lankily.  
  
"Raagh..." groaned the zombie, it's face a ghastly expression as it shuffled towards Amy and Richie, hands now outstretched to latch on to one of them.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy's back!" cried out Richie, in happiness and awe.  
  
"Richie, stay behind me..." whispered Amy, who took out her Glock 17 and pointed it at Richie's mom.  
  
"Why...?" he asked her as he tugged on her shirt, his tone that of confusion and sadness.  
  
"She's not your mom anymore..." she replied sadly, as she aimed the gun at the chest area of the zombie, still backing away slowly.  
  
'What is that thing...? It's like a zombie from one of those cheesy horror movies...' she thought to herself, not believing the sight of what was right in front of her.  
  
"Rarrgh..." groaned the zombie inhumanly, as if it's throat had been cut open.  
  
"Freeze!" shouted Amy, her handgun trained on the zombie's chest as she decided that saying the standard police procedure of stopping someone might, just might, work. Not surprisingly, the zombie kept shuffling towards her, limping since part of its right leg had been bitten into deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry Richie..." Amy whispered softly, as she fired three bullets in succession into Richie's undead mother's chest, torso, and forehead.   
  
*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*  
  
It quickly slumped to the ground in a bloody heap, with dark crimson liquid flowing out of the various holes made in its body.  
  
"Mommy..." whimpered Richie in a low voice, as his eyes became big with shock at what had just happened, "Mommy..."  
  
The young rookie police officer held the little boy's hand tightly as she started leading him towards her car, wishing he didn't have to have seen that.  
  
"You're mommy is in a better place now..." she told him softly, as she started to break into a jog back to her car.  
  
She felt horrible for what she had done...she felt like she had just traumatized poor Richie for life, being forced to witness his mom die a second time...he had lost both parents so fast...and now he had probably no one else to turn to...  
  
Except for Amy of course.  
  
She barely knew the young boy, but she felt it was her job to take care of him now. It was deeper then just serving and protecting, it was more like keeping him alive, no matter what happened to her.  
  
'No matter what, you'll be okay as long as I'm around...' she thought to herself, as the police car came into their view.  
  
She gasped in horror as she and Richie backed away. 'The police car had been entirely surrounded by zombies...'  
  
"Richie...we have to run..." she said as quietly as she could, careful not to make any sudden movements.  
  
He looked up at her and nodded in fear, his young mind thinking that was the worst nightmare he'd ever had in his whole young life.  
  
Without another word, they started to run towards the police station, with Amy holding Richie by the hand, her handgun in the other hand, filled with only fifteen bullets left.  
  
  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
  
  
"Fifteen bullets...that's all I have..." she said quietly while muttering curses that were too soft for Richie to hear.  
  
"How much longer do we have to run, Amy? I'm getting so tired...." he asked, huffing and puffing between each word, attempting to catch his breath.  
  
"Just a little bit farther..." she replied with a small smile, as she kept on jogging along, hoping to stumble upon some type of landmark that she would be familiar with. Unfortunately for her, she didn't really know where the police station was located from where she was right now, so she was having the worst time trying to look for it, especially since none of the landmarks looked familiar to her.  
  
"Dammit dammit dammit...." she whispered to herself, feeling so stupid for not memorizing all of Raccoon City's streets and alleyways, especially since she had just moved in recently.  
  
"Amy...are we going to that place where my mommy and daddy went to...?" asked Richie.  
  
She stopped jogging in shock at his simple, yet shocking question. She gripped his small hand tightly and bent down, looking him straight in the eyes.   
  
"We're not going to...not just yet..." she answered, as she patted his wavy brown hair.  
  
"Kay..." was his simply reply, as Amy got up and started jogging again, hoping to find some sort of shelter.  
  
They kept on running until they noticed a huge landmark that Amy instantly remembered from a postcard she had seen a while ago.  
  
"The clock tower!" she gasped, half in surprise and half in happiness, "Let's go into the Clock tower!"  
  
Amy had been told that if you could get all the way up to the clock tower, you could see any place in Raccoon City from the very top. If she could get there, she thought, they would be able to spot where the Raccoon City Police Department was located, since it would be very hard to miss when you were up so high.  
  
As they entered the clock tower, they noticed how eerily quiet it was, as if something bigger was waiting for them. They tried to breath using their mouth, since it smelt like many things had been killed here, which was evident by the number of U.B.C.S. soldiers that were littered around the place. What was most peculiar was the huge bite marks on many of the soldiers, which looked much to be big to be from a human sized zombie, unless there was something bigger in the clock tower.  
  
They slowly crept through the main hall, hoping that the zombies hadn't spread this far, as well as hoped that the bodies littered around the main hall weren't going to be come zombies so soon.  
  
She breathed a small sigh of relief as she turned off the safety on her handgun. "Looks like we're safe in here for now..."  
  
They cautiously went up the stairs, wondering exactly which way would lead them to the top of the clock tower, until they heard something moving quietly, as if it was something that was scuttling around like an insect or arachnid.  
  
"What's that sound-" Richie asked, as his eyes suddenly became very wide.  
  
"Richie? What's wrong-"  
  
She quickly turned around and realized what must've killed all those soldiers.  
  
"A...sp-spider...." she muttered in shock, as she backed away with her gun aimed directly at it. It was a huge spider, resembling a tarantula except much, much bigger, with weird markings all over it's body.  
  
This day was just getting better and better, because now she was forced to deal with her arachnophobia once again.  
  
"Run, Richie..." she whispered to him, her eyes still staring straight at the huge spider, which was looking curiously at her with it's many eyes.  
  
"Run..." she said again, and without another word, he ran into another door, his eyes full of tears as he realized that his guardian would meet with his mom and dad soon.  
  
"I always hated spiders..." she muttered, as she took the safety off her handgun.  
  
*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*  
  
The spider roared in pain as it doubled over, the bullets making neat little holes in its face.  
  
Without hesitation, Amy fired again, hoping she had enough ammo to kill it.  
  
*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*  
  
The spider roared in even more pain, as it looked like it was close to dying, seeing as how it was twitching violently and bleeding profusely.  
  
"Bye-bye little spider..." she said defiantly, as she started to fire her last five bullets, thinking it would kill it.  
  
*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*  
  
The spider looked almost as if it was dead, laying on its underside, barely moving. She casually walked over it, proud that she was about to take down a huge monster with one last bullet.  
  
She held the gun at it with a smug smile. "Go back to hell..."  
  
*click*  
  
'What....?' she thought to herself in shock, as she tried to fire again.  
  
*click*  
  
"No.." she whispered softly in fear, as the spider started to get up again and look at her, angrily.  
  
'I had miscounted! I had fired four bullets into that zombie...then ten more...then the final four...and now I don't have any more...' she thought to herself sadly as she kept pulling the trigger on her handgun, even though she knew it was empty.  
  
*click* *click* *click*  
  
The spider crawled straight at her with amazing speed, despite being nearly dead a few seconds ago, and before she could scream, it latched on to her, hard enough that she was on the ground now, with the spider looking right at her face with it's many eyes, as if it were taunting her for miscounting and being too arrogant for her own good.  
  
She could only wonder what would happen to Richie as the spider raised it's fangs and punctured right into her neck, it's eight legs wrapped tightly around her in a death grip, making sure she'd feel everything as she was slowly sucked of her life...  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed the probably final installment to the R.P.D. series! As usual, please rate and review!  
  
Oh yes, and I am working on the next chapters to "Night On The Town" and "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", so don't worry about 'em! Remember to check them out and review those stories as well! 


	6. Epilogue: Sherry, Brad, Nemesis, Jill

Author's Note: This is the epilogue story in my series of Resident Evil 3 stories which detail the zombies overwhelming Raccoon City and it's police force on September 27, 1998, as well as what happens afterwards.  
  
Also, this actually was entitled "During The Chaos", but it was too weak to stand by itself, so I combined it into "Their Final Stand" as the Epilogue.  
  
  
  
-Their Final Stand-  
-Epilogue-  
  
  
  
-Sherry Birkin-  
  
  
  
Sherry Birkin listened intently at the RPD conference that was going on while she was in the ceiling ducts, hidden from all the police officers' view.  
  
What she was hearing didn't sound too good, though.  
  
"David? Do you have any input in to this meeting?" asked a man who was standing near the chalkboard.  
  
"Well...I say we try to find all those weapons and ammunition that were scattered around the station prior to the zombie's first attack against us?" said another man who was holding a shotgun, who was apparently named David.  
  
"Good idea David..." said the guy who was standing near the chalkboard, "Does anyone else have any ideas...?"  
  
Sherry was shocked and scared. The police officers were trying to find a way to barricade the station, but it looked like they didn't really know what to do.  
  
It looked like her mommy was wrong. The police force couldn't protect her; they didn't even know where all the ammo and weaponry was...  
  
"I hope they're able to protect this place from being attacked...I want to be able to be with my mom and dad again...I haven't seen them ever since dad went missing...then all those bad monsters showed up and killed so many people..." said Sherry quietly to herself as she began crawling towards the vending machines a few rooms away, as she was getting hungry after listening to the officers talking about trying to barricade the station.  
  
As she approached the vending machines, she heard a group of people coming, probably patrolling the area. Hurrying back to a vent, she stayed there, curious as to what they were talking about.  
  
"Did you hear what happened to John and Eve...?" said one of the officers, looking quite solemn and saddened.  
  
"Yeah...I can't believe they just...I...I can't believe that they both.... they're both dead now..." replied another one, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I know how you feel...they were both good friends of mine...they were also great partners..." said the other one, as he tried to comfort his friend, "At least...they won't have to suffer the loss of each other...they're probably together right now...it's just so weird that he married to Alice...it's like he had no clue how much he meant to Eve..."  
  
"It's just so terrible how they died.... John had stayed behind to fight the zombies...and Eve...God...I can't believe what happened to Eve...it's just so...so.... gruesome. She was a cop to the end though...the other girl we found there, who we identified today as Mary Richards, was the daughter of one of the cops that had retired in July. I heard he had died as well though...Apparently, it looked like Eve was protecting Mary before...before her spinal cord and most of her chest was impaled...I didn't know the zombies could...do that..."  
  
"I think it'll be better if you try not to think about it...we...we're still alive...we have to honor the sacrifices that they made by living..." said the male officer, looking like he was about to tear up a little.  
  
"I guess.... you're right..." said the female officer, as she wiped away some tears that had formed, "Say...what happened to those three rookie cops that haven't reported in yet? The other rookies reported in before they were...well...you know..."  
  
"The rookie cop from Los Angeles...what was his name...oh yeah.... Leon S. Kennedy...I think he had some last minute things to wrap up, something about family, so he'll be arriving sometime today I guess, that is, if he can get around the barricade, but I pray that he'll be forced to turn around.... it would suck for the poor guy to be stuck in this hellish place...The other rookie cop from San Francisco, Nicholas Cruz...I think...I think he wasn't so lucky...and we still don't know where Amy Thompson, the rookie cop from Seattle, went either..." replied the male cop.  
  
"What happened to them...?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? I really don't want to upset you further..." he said, wanting to keep his friend from having a nervous breakdown.  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Well...Nicholas...um...Chief Irons said that he had reported in but then left in a police car, saying that he had something to do. Later we found Nicholas around Third Street, near his car and his shotgun, which had only been fired once. Most of his bones had been broken, and his spinal cord was shattered. His body had been battered as if he had been struck against a brick wall...and it was like...something had impaled his face because..." he said, deciding that he would stop talking about it, "We should patrol near the stairs...no telling what might happen there...maybe we might even see Amy around the building...maybe she's somewhere patrolling..."  
  
"All right..." replied the female officer, as they both departed for the stairs that were near the precinct's dark room.  
  
Sherry Birkin was scared...really scared now...  
  
Hearing the sadness and horrifying account of what was happening in the city made the horror all the more real to Sherry...  
  
"Maybe that thing that had killed that David person killed the others too..." she thought grimly to herself. Sherry unfortunately had heard about what happened to David Johnson: his head had just been torn right off his body by what the RPD officers had named the "Licker".  
  
She shuddered as she crawled through the vents, hoping that she wouldn't meet anything like that...  
  
After having no luck finding any RPD officers, she decided that she just try finding them on foot, even though it was a dangerous idea, it was still her only choice. She took the grating off one of the vents and went into what looked like an office shared by two people.  
  
She looked around, trying to find any sort of thing that could protect her in case she met up with any zombies. It looked like the officer had been searched for weapons before she had gotten there, though. Curiously, she looked around, and noticed something on the door that had caught her eye.  
  
"John Hopkins and Eve Dawson's Office."  
  
"So this is their office...I guess...I should stay here for awhile. So tired crawling all over the station in those vents...." she said tiredly, as she cautiously sat on Eve's chair.  
  
Sherry looked through some of the things on John and Eve's desks, noticing that they had a lot of pictures together, even one with John, Alice, and Eve...  
  
They had a lot of plaques on the wall as well, no doubt showing that they were excellent police officers.  
  
Sighing heavily, she opened up the pendant that her mother had given her and looked at the picture held inside, unaware that a G-Virus sample was also hidden in the pendant as well.  
  
"Mommy...daddy...I miss you two..." she said sadly as she looked at the happy picture of her family, "Where ever you are...please be safe...."  
  
"I want to be a family again after all this is over..."  
  
  
  
-Brad Vickers-  
  
  
  
"Why is he chasing me...?" thought Brad Vickers, as he was running, weaving his way through alleyways and streets, trying to find Jill Valentine, the only other S.T.A.R.S. member still in the city.  
  
Brad Vickers was confused and scared, as a huge trench coated figure was stalking him throughout the streets, intent on killing him.  
  
"I didn't do anything to it..." he murmured to himself, as he was running as fast as he could around the city, hoping that somehow, someway, he would find Jill Valentine.  
  
"Why me..? What did I ever do to deserve this..? I just want to go back home to Arizona...the flowers...the flowers that I grew up...they should be blooming right about now..." he said sadly to himself, desperately wishing to be home instead of on the cold streets, trying to outrun something that couldn't be reasoned with.  
  
"Jill...She'll protect me...she survived the mansion incident...she can...but...I have to warn her...it...it might be after her too!" he said, nearly tripping over a garbage can as he managed to find himself close to the Raccoon City Police Department.  
  
He started running towards the RPD, hoping that she'd be there, even though she had resigned a week ago.  
  
He then suddenly remembered that the thing that was stalking him looked familiar.  
  
Eerily familiar.  
  
Brad Vickers heart rate doubled and the pupils in his eyes dilated as he realized why it looked so familiar.  
  
The huge trench coated figure looked remarkably like the Tyrant, which he had seen for his own eyes when he went in his helicopter to retrieve Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Barry and any other survivors.  
  
He could remember how much evil it seemed to radiate...how it's heart was grotesquely exposed and pumping blood rather fast...and how it had that huge claw where a hand should've been...  
  
Trying to make up for his cowardice earlier, he had dropped a Rocket Launcher to Chris, who then used it to blow the ultimate bio-weapon to pieces.   
  
Brad thought for sure that he would never see something so evil like that again...  
  
Now however, he was on the run from another Tyrant, except this one was specifically after Jill and him...  
  
Brad Vickers ran towards the RPD as fast as he could, his breathing erratic as he struggled to elude his predator...  
  
He smiled a little as he reached the R.P.D. building. He quickly took out his key and opened the double doors, and very quickly he locked the main entrance doors behind him, hoping that they would keep the Tyrant-look-alike from entering the precinct.  
  
Inhaling and exhaling a few times, he holstered his gun into one of his lower vest pockets and he looked around. There was blood evident in a lot of places in the Main Hall, as if a huge battle took place here as well. Looking through the corpses of his fellow officers squeamishly, he reluctantly took as much ammo as he could, muttering apologies to the dead officers for taking their last rounds. Unfortunately, it seemed like all of their guns were missing. No doubt that the remaining officers had taken them when they had the chance to.   
  
"Too bad they didn't try checking for ammo, " mused Brad solemnly, "I hope they're all okay..."  
  
As he loaded his handgun with his newfound bullets, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small girl trying to take the grating off the entrance of a vent.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Brad asked, his voice coming out raspy thanks to having ran through half of Raccoon City and being terribly exhausted.  
  
"Ahh! A zombie!" shrieked the little girl, as she hurriedly crawled through the vent and out of sight.  
  
"No, I'm not a zombie! I'm a cop--" futilely said Brad, as she already was out of sight and hearing range.  
  
Little did Brad know, he had just met Sherry Birkin, the daughter of William and Annette Birkin, the top researchers on the G-Virus, which was made to compete with Alexia Ashford's extremely powerful T-Veronica virus.  
  
Brad shrugged and continued on, attempting to find any survivors in the building, and hopefully, Jill Valentine, his ex-teammate from S.T.A.R.S., which had disbanded since Chris, Barry, and Rebecca had gone off to Europe, leaving Jill and Brad still Raccoon City. He just had to warn her about the Tyrant-look-alike that was chasing S.T.A.R.S. members...  
  
After awhile of searching, he realized that nobody was in the Raccoon Police Precinct. They might've been behind the barricades, but since Brad didn't have the proper tools to get through, he wasn't able to check. He took out his Glock and double checked it to make sure it was fully loaded, then he quietly walked out of the station, hoping not to run into his would-be-captor.  
  
"Jill..." he said quietly, "I have to find you..."  
  
Jogging down the streets, he realized it was quieter then before. He couldn't hear the constant chaos of people rushing out of their homes, nor did he see any people ransacking shops for their goods. It was dead quiet in the streets of Raccoon City. As he continued to jog towards where Jill was, which was probably her apartment complex, he realized that someone was following him.  
  
"No...not here...not now!" he thought to himself, as he broke out into sprint.  
  
The Nemesis was on his tail though, walking after him, as if to say that it didn't need to run; it would get him eventually .  
  
*bam!* bam!* *bam!*  
  
Angrily, Brad fired a few handgun rounds at the Nemesis, which had barely any effect, except it only served to make him even more pissed off.  
  
Brad, noticing how futile it was for him to shoot at the Tyrant like creature, kept running until he found a door. Not caring where it led to, he found that the door led him to stairs. Cautiously, he walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by zombies that were feasting upon some unlucky soul who was still grasping a shotgun. He screamed in fear and ran the opposite way, shrugging the zombies off him as he ran, noticing that a girl that looked remarkably like Jill stood outside the doorway as he ran out.  
  
"Damn, I can't slow down...I have to avoid the Nemesis...please Jill...try to follow me..." he thought to himself, as he was stopped in a small area which had three zombies in it, as well as what looked like kid's toys...  
  
Brad winced when he realized that kids were once here and that even they weren't exempt from the zombies' list of food-things.   
  
*bam!* *bam!* *bam!*  
  
He fired at the zombie that was blocking the entry, and he realized that the girl, Jill, had followed him again. He was about to say something when another zombie tried to bite him, so he was forced to run again, deeper into the alleyways.   
  
Finally, he stopped at what looked like a restaurant. Feeling hungry and thinking that Jill would follow him here, he sat at one of the chairs, attempting to find a burger or something.  
  
"Raaahh....gahh...." moaned a familiar voice.  
  
"Stay back!" yelled Brad, as he got off the chair and aimed his handgun at the zombie, who was apparently the owner of the place.  
  
*bam!* *bam!* *bam!*  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Brad noticed that the door was opened by...Jill!  
  
*bam-bam!*  
  
Down went the zombie, thanks to Jill's shotgun.  
  
"Jill!" said Brad in surprise.  
  
"Brad...what's going on here? Why are you running...?" she asked, worried about her friend.  
  
"Something's after S.T.A.R.S. members...there's no escape from it..." he said, as he started to reload his handgun. He suddenly realized that Jill didn't really need help...and that he would just be a burden to her as she tried to get out of the city. She had already been able to escape the mansion, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would get out of the city. However...he felt in his heart that he would only be in the way, so he decided to make up an excuse to not be around her, so that he could stall the Nemesis while she made her escape.  
  
"He's comin' for us. We're all gonna die! He's after S.T.A.R.S. members...There's no escape!" he said, full well knowing that he would be the only S.T.A.R.S. member to die today. With that, he hurriedly left the bar, praying for Jill as he ran once again to the police station, towards where the Nemesis was, so that he could stall it for as long as he could...  
  
  
  
-Nemesis-  
  
  
  
Nemesis surveyed the area, attempting to find the one with a yellow vest.  
  
He walked on, noticing that more zombies and monsters were appearing in the streets.  
  
Some zombies saw the Nemesis and made the mistake of lurching towards it, hoping to get a huge meal....  
  
It made them pay for their fatal mistake by giving one of the zombies an immensely brutal left hook, which threw the zombie into a brick wall, making all the bones in it's undead body break like a twig. With the other two zombies, he simply got out it's tentacle and impaled their skulls, killing them for a second time in their lifetimes.  
  
The Nemesis was getting quite used to using its tentacle to kill any opposition rather quickly.  
  
It's first victim, Nicholas Cruz, squirmed and trashed about quite a few seconds before dying from its lethal tentacle.  
  
The tentacle, which came out of the Nemesis' left hand, worked quite well on zombies, Hunters, and even a Licker.   
  
"S.T.A.R.S..." groaned the huge creature, as it continued it's search for any S.T.A.R.S. members in the city of Raccoon City.   
  
It had been programmed by Umbrella Europe to kill any S.T.A.R.S. members that were around the city. It may not had been as refined and stable as Umbrella America's Mr. X, (which had also been dispatched in Raccoon City, although it was merely to retrieve the G-Virus sample from William Birkin) but the Nemesis had the unique abilities to handle a Rocket Launcher, track down his targets even more savagely and effectively then Mr. X, even say the word "S.T.A.R.S."  
  
However, it was prone to mutations, especially after receiving physical punishment from conventional weaponry.  
  
The Nemesis once again groaned the word "S.T.A.R.S" as it started to run, intent on putting it's tentacle through Brad Vickers's skull and end his life...as well as any S.T.A.R.S. member that had the unfortunate luck to get in it's way...  
  
  
  
-Jill Valentine-  
  
  
  
Jill Valentine looked outside her window sadly. People were running around frightened, in a state of utter chaos and terror, while others looted stores and buildings, thinking that this was their last chance to have some fun or get some free stuff before being captured by the zombies...  
  
Chris and his fellow S.T.A.R.S. members had tried to investigate Umbrella, only to be stopped by Chief Brian Irons. Chris decided to request any information the government could find out about Umbrella, as well as Chief Irons. He then departed for Europe, in search of Umbrella's main headquarters.  
  
She elected to stay behind, instead planning to go investigate Umbrella's underground labs, hoping to find more information about the mansion incident and why Umbrella was making bioorganic monsters. However, it looked like there was an outbreak of the T-virus, because the next thing she knew, there were reports of cannibalistic attacks, which eventually led to her receiving word that most of the RPD had been taken out by zombies in their first battle with them, and that the rest of the police officers had retreated to the station. So many poor souls were being killed every second, and most of them didn't even try fighting back...  
  
Jill sighed heavily, thinking that they should try to fight back instead of letting the zombies overtake them...  
  
She went to her closet, trying to find her S.T.A.R.S. uniform, only to be disappointed in finding that all she had left was she rarely used blue tube top and black mini-skirt.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna go out with a pistol, a blue tube top, and a black mini-skirt..." she said, cursing the fact that she would have to survive a whole city of zombies with such tight fitting clothes.  
  
"I wonder where Brad is...we were suppose to investigate the labs together but he's been gone for awhile..." she pondered, wondering where her ex-teammate was.  
  
Jill's plan was simple. Get the hell out of the city, and try to help as many survivors as she could.  
  
She got her pistol and checked it, sighing as she just realized that it only had a clip in it. The rest of her ammo was at the police station, in her office. Thinking about it for a second, she decided that she would try to get to the station to get some ammo, try to find Brad, and try to gather up the remaining police officers to help survivors as well as finding an escape route.  
  
Looking around her apartment of nearly five years one last time, she hurriedly set a small bomb for a denotation time for 2 minutes, ran downstairs with it, set it near the door, which was crawling with zombies around it, and took cover, waiting for the explosion so that she could run the hell out...  
  
"This is...my last escape..." she whispered to herself quietly, as the front door of the apartment complex exploded, taking down many zombies as well...letting her have a chance to escape from the apartment complex...  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
Author's Note for people confused about some people mentioned in the story:   
  
John Hopkins: Hero of "One Last Stand".  
Nicholas Cruz: Hero of "Rookie Mistake".  
Eve Dawson: Heroine of "Endless Sonata".  
Dave Johnson: Hero of "Will To Live".  
Amy Thompson: Heroine of "Eighteen Bullets".  
  
Also, the last things that Jill and Brad say in the section of this story are actually in-game quotes, in case you didn't know.  
  
That's all folks, this series is finally completed. Now go read "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." and "Night On The Town"! And review them! Heh heh... 


End file.
